Great Snowzerland War II
The Great Snowzerland War II, also known as the Sensei Wars, was a grand war between family members and rivals for the future Position of Sensei. Prologue 10:00 AM: Swiss Ninja paced around his Pirvate Library in his home, the Keukenhof Castle. His family was in the other rooms doing other things, so SN was all alone. The long windows let in a golden light that glowed into the room. Swiss was sitting in his favorite chair, reading a book, a familiar one. Soon, SN got tired of reading the book. He put it down, and reclined. "Ugh.... I failed in that Putrid war, and it was my own people who had stopped me!" SN was really depressed for the past four days, and was thinking of a way to put things back to order. He remembered the protests that echoed the castle: "We want Freedom!", "We want Peace!", and worst of all, "We want Democracy!" They wanted to establish a Parliament to reduce SN's power, and to have all citizens a say in the government. "I have to find something that is powerful, so that i can keep and expand my power." Swiss thought. He sipped on his Hot Chocolate that was sitting on the coffe table next to him. Swiss paused. He spotted a book that sparked his idea. The Geneology of the Sensei: A Book of Their Individual Biographies It was the latest version, released last month. It had all the Sensei's, even Gung Hao, Jacques Hochstadt, and the 64 Senseis. "Ah ha! I can be the next Sensei!" A Servant Puffle who overheard SN's remark entered the room. "I am sorry, your highness, but there is already an heir: Ninjahopper. Now, can I get you anything?" Swiss Scoffed; his faced turned sour. "Yes, I would like you to do something." "OK, what is your command, master?" "Call in Austin8310. Tell him that I have a Job for him." Chapter 1: Ninjahopper Stopper 2:30 PM: Austin walked timidly into the Throne Room in the Keukenhof Castle. Swiss was sitting on his throne, wearing a red king's cape. "Your Highness, you have a job for me?" "Yes. I already have the money for you: "10,000 Coins." "But, Sir...." "What? Why aren't you happy that you are getting money?" "No, I am pleased you thought of me, but I would like to work for you, For Free." Swiss Ninja raised his eyebrows. "I am impressed, yet very happy." Austin nodded in approval. "Your Mission is simple: Capture Ninjahopper!!!! You have impressed me with capturing my Brother and Fred, so i want you to do this again. Remember: You are still the Royal Bounty Hunter!" Austins Jaw Dropped. "What? How is this possible? He is the Future Sensei! He is too powerful to defeat! Even though I'm already a ninja, that's kind of...impossible." "Ah, he may be an expirenced Ninja, but he still has much to learn! Here are some Power Cards. Use them to defeat Ninjahoppper." Swiss gave him 15 power cards, and Austin accepted them. Swiss also gave him a Fire Ninja Costume as a disguise, and some plane tickets. "Hurry along now, its a big trip." "Goodbye, Swiss Ninja." "Good Luck." Austin left 5 hours later to Fanon City. He took the Overnight Train to CP, at the Maritime Station. ---- 9:30 PM: Austin walked with his costume to the Dojo. It was full of White Belts, so they just marveled at Austin for being such a high rank. "I hope this works." Austin approached a White Belt. "Hey Kid! Do you know where Ninjahopper is?" "Oh great Master of Fire....." "Forget that, kid! I'm in a hurry! LET GO OF MY BELT! I need to know where that Ninjahopper guy is!!!!!!! DONT CALL ME THAT!!!!!" The White Belt began to Cry. A Brown belt approached Austin. "Why do you want to know?" the Brown Belt Inquired, harshly. Austin stammered a bit.... "Oh, you know, i am a.... Good Friend of him! We trained together! Uh...yeah." "Why didn't you say so? He is at the Ninja Hideout!" Austin slipped away to the Ninja Hideout. There in the midst was Ninjahopper, playing a game with True Sensei. "Just too easy....One good shot should do it." FWOOSH!!!! Austin Blasted Ninjahopper with Fire from the Fire Ninja Suit. He hit Ninjahopper square, and Ninjahopper was down. Austin got out an ice card and froze NH with it to carry. He also trapped True Sensei, but he didn't take him with him. ---- Austin presented the frozen Ninjahopper to Swiss Ninja. "Wonderful. Guards! Take the Body to Pen Chi Island!!!!" "Once again, you have succeeded. You even doubted yourself!" "I guess. But I don't think True Sensei will be very happy about what we just did. Ah, who cares." "I am proud." Chapter Two: Word Gets Out NINJAHOPPER KIDNAPPED! Last night, terrorist organization Anonymous have kidnapped heir to the yang side of the Ninja throne. Anonymous, the terrorist group with unclear intentions, have gone too far. Using an upgraded Anon disguised as a fire ninja, they; Swiss Ninja teared the paper up. "Argh! They believe it's terrorists" he said, furiously burning the paper. Austin walked in, after doing some weekly shopping. "I'm back! They think that some terrorist group did it. Sucess! This is great!" he exclaimed. "No. They must know it's me". "It isn't too late to claim responsibility. Anonymous deny everything. I'll write to the US government and Sensei Wraith, his brother. Easy solution.". "Don't say your name. Just say that I ordered the kidnapping of Ninjahopper" "Oh and that you ordered the attempted assaination on True Sensei. After all, I knocked him out. Just to make you seem notorious". "If it makes you happy, then yes". "Thank you!". And with that, Austin left. "This will be good" Swiss Ninja chuckled. However little did he know of what would follow... ---- Two PSA agents sat at their desks. They were not doing a good job because... "Bored, bored and bored" one of them yawned. "Yeah" the other one said in a dopey voice. "You got mail!" the computer noted them with a box. "A mission? At least it won't bore us" the second agent noted the other one as he opened it. To Pablo Aimar and Toby Flood (yes I now your name agents) "HE KNOWS OUR NAMES!" Toby Flood (the first agent) exclaimed as he read on. As you know, the recent kidnapping of Ninjahopper '''WASN'T' Anonymous. They deny it. It was Swiss Ninja who ordered the strike. And yes, the attempted assasination was part of the plot. I don't write long messages by the way so that's all I have to say. Pass this message on to Sensei Wraith, he'll be willing to know.'' Yours, Snowzerland Second Reich Agent. The two agents stared. "GIVE IT TO THE BOSS!" they exclaimed, forgetting to read the PS. PS. Your boss is called David Beckham! "Why do you think SN would want to be a Sensei?" "Well, duh, for power!" "Oh. I also heard that SN is actually related to 10 Senseis." The other agent stared at the other one. "That explains it all. He is going to continue the Hochstadt Dynasty." Chapter Three: Choose Your Side "Ladies and gentlemen, the grand final to the 2010 Ice Hockey World Cup''. Freezeland will play Trans-Antarctica for the title" the commentator announced. "That's right!" his assistant answered. "Ladies and gentlemen, the centres are moving towards the middle of the ice for the face off". The two centres licked their lips, checked their hockey stick and said some silent words to each other. The puck was dropped. It hit the ground as - "We interupt this match for breaking news! Snowzerland has admitted the attempted assaination of True Sensei and the kidnapping of Ninjahopper. A close friend of Sensei, Water Sensei, has a message for you" a newsreader said. "The kidnapping of Ninjahopper won't go lightly. We will attempt to free him at all cost. I call to you to help recover him. Whether you're a Water Knight, an ordinary ninja or a plain old guy, then you can help! Sign up in a partition to make me Sensei's heir until we recover him" Water Sensei announced. "Meanwhile, Sensei Wraith calls on you too..." "Ninjahopper is gone. He's at Pen Chi Island most likely. We can't do anything. I have a partition to name me the heir to Sensei. Sign and you will go out remembered". "We now return you to this hockey game!" the newsreader announced. The Trans-Antarctica left winger John Samsom held the puck under his stick. The referee blew his whistle. "THE MATCH IS CANCELLED!" he yelled. Everyone was in shock as the referee explained about the crisis. The US government was cancelling the final until the Sensei crisis was resolved. They didn't know the truth... ---- Underground, Snowzerland agents were sneaking in through the loo. "YUCK!" one of them said just as his phone went off. "Cancel it! The hockey players have left" the voice said. Chapter Four: Fisch and Water Sensei Fisch Hochstadt was doing his dayly chores, sweeping and dusting his house, with the help of his robot, Robonox. All the work was disturbed when a knock on the door war heard. Fisch didn't seem to be bothered, and approached the door. Outside did his good friend, Water Sensei, stand. He seemed worried, but Fisch knew what had happened. He saw the scene. "It happened after your personal training sessions were over..." Water Sensei blurted out. "Yes. Before I went home, I went to the Ninja Hideout to give a friend something, and I saw that Fire Ninja Appear." "We Don't know who that was. No one. Even the PSA is still trying to figure it out." "Well, I know." "How????" "I was able to recognise a little bit of his face before he left. He is that Green Skinned Mercenary..... Austin." "Never heard of him." "He mainly has worked for Penghis Khan, you see, but he came across my brother, Swiss Ninja. Swiss appointed him as the 'Royal Bounty Hunter', and made him go out and hunt for '''ME." "That's how you dissapeared!" "Yup. He was only lucky, because he got my amulet. Afterwards, I was sent to.... Pen Chi Island...." Fisch shuddered, and covered his face with his flippers. "Fisch, I am sorry you were stuck there for so long." "My Brother had me locked up in a cage, with Clovis, in a small Room. We also had a schedule of torture....." Fisch began to sob. "Must have been bad." Water Sensei put his arm around Fisch's Shoulders. "That's why we are going to get Swiss Ninja back for this." Chapter Five: Chi Con Call There in the harbor of Chi Con, lay a large Viking Longship owned by Jock Hochstadt of the Viking Empire. He was doing his normal business of visiting Corai, but it seemed that Corai had something else in mind. Corai was with four of his Bayonet Troopers. When Jock got off the Boat, Corai greeted him. A curious Jock asked: "What is going on?" Corai seemed exited. He said: "Did you hear about what my cousin did?" "Of Course. It's all over the news; what about it?" "I recieved an e-mail from Fisch and Water Sensei. He says he wants us to join us to stop Swiss Ninja from becoming the Sensei." "WHAT?" "Yes, it is true. Fisch says that he is going to the heir before SN." "Well, Dont forget us!" "I will be bringing four of my best men. Are you going to bring your armada?" "Yes. Since this is a Sensei war, I am going to round up more Vikings for the war." "How ya going to do that?" "Remember, I am the Megabishop of the Viking Empire. I think i have a plan to recurit a bunch of penguins." "Ok. Tell me, buddy." "I am going to give a 50% off Discount on their electricity bill for those who help." Corai: O_O "..... Ok. We will, um, leave for CP today, at noon. Ok?" "Ok." ---- At Noon: Corai walks with his suitcase and with his four chosen men. Jock's Regualr Armada of 7 ships also arrived, getting prepared. Jock: "Corai! Why aren't you wearing a battle suit??" "Was i supposed to?" This is an epic Sensei war! Our ancestors were Senseis! You must take pride in your heritage!" "I AM NOT A NINJA!" Corai screamed. "I am not either, but you are of Hochstadt Blood. You have inherited the ability to rule a government." "Good point. How am i going to get a suit?" "I hope you dont mind, but we need to stop by the Homeland (Viking Empire) to gather those troops I told you about. There in Frostize, I know a good blacksmith that can craft you a fine Norse Suit and weapons for a good price." Corai went onto the longship and the armada casted off toward their destination in the distance. Chapter Six: The Gang Meets A few days had past since Fisch had given Corai the message. Clovis, Fisch's Brother, had already arrived yesterday. Fisch and Water Sensei sat on the steps of the Dojo, looking out to the sea. The Golden Sun was setting, and it was getting cold. Fisch: "Do you think they will be here yet?" "Soon. I can tell." To his luck, he was right. In the horizon, they now could see a thousand Viking Ships coming toward CP! Their help had arrived! ---- Swiss Ninja was reading the newspaper again. He reclined back in his chair, and smiled. This was going well. Until he read the next headline. Water Sensei, Jock Hochstadt, Corai, Clovis, and Fisch Hochstadt Storm the Dojo Swiss Ninja stared angrily. Somebody got there before him?!? HOW?!? His brother Fisch. Swiss grabbed the paper and ripped it into shreds. Swiss Ninja yelled to move out to the Dojo right away. ---- Since thier arrival, the Group were deemed "Senseis" so that they would be the temporary replacements of Ninjahopper. This didn't last long though. SN's Forces barged into the Dojo with Snowball Guns. The Sensei "Replacements" ran for cover, with Water Sensei guiding them into the EPF Puffle Training Room below. There in the Secret Room, they would be safe; for now..... Chapter 7: Meeting the Hochstadt Ancestors When everyone was inside safe and sound, a screen appeared from the walls showing the EPF Director. He spoke calmly: "Hello, Members of the Hochstadt Family and one Unki with Hochstadt Blood. Many of you may have been in this room, but just recently, an important discovery has occured, regarding your Sensei Ancestors." Water Sensei pointed Toward a portion of the wall. He Pulled it off to uncover a strange stone door with no door. It looked a lot like the stone door at the Ninja Hideout, only bigger and with an inscription that said: Hier liegt der Eingang zum Heiligtum Hochstadt. Water Sensei: "This, is the door to the Hochstadt Sanctuary! It is the burial place of your ancestors. Go inside, and see whats in there." Corai wasn't at all interested in Ninjas, but he was surprised of what WS said. "You mean you guys haven't been in there?" WS: "No, only penguins of Hochstadt Blood are allowed to go in. Don't Worry, You still count." Fisch: "Lets go!" Everyone in the Group went inside, except for Water Sensei, who reclosed the stone door.... and covered it with the wall piece again. Just then, Swiss Ninja's War Bots Barged into the EPF training Room. The Group was saved. ---- "What the?" Fisch incquired, who led the way into the chamber. He was holding a torch. What they saw was one room filled with life sized statues of all the Hochstadt Senseis, even Gung Hao. There where many carvings and pictures. There was a mural of some creature on the celing. Suddenly, the Eyes of the Sensei Statues began to Glow!!! The Room flashed, and the Group of Penguins were no longer in the Sanctuary. They found themselves facing all their Sensei Ancestors in person, on top of a high mountain. In unison, the Senseis spoke. "Welcome, Family members." Jock saluted them first, saying: "Thank-you, masters." Fisch, Clovis, and Corai did the same. Sensei Hung, the last of the Hochstadt Senseis, began the Conversation. "As you know, the righful heir to the Sensei heir is missing...." Fisch interrupted. "What? I thought you guys wanted the Hochstadts to be the Heirs to the Sensei Throne, like you!" "That is true. We wanted to, and it was supposed to. It was a mistake for me to make Pen Chi the heir Sensei. Besides his moves, he was corrupt: eating Yellow Snow! He has disgraced the Art of Card - Jitsu!" Corai: "Then why did you choose him to be the Sensei instead your children like you planned?" "My son was not fit for being Sensei either. He persued Science instead of Card Jitsu. In addition, his heart was full of darkness. Dr. Frank's crazy ideas is the reason why Yilk never knew his family! Sadly, this is why I broke the Chin Yang Doctorine- ending our dynasty." Clovis: "What's the Chin Yang Doctorine?" Chin Yang answered this himself. "It was a document written by me to ensure that the Hochstadt Family would keep the position of Sensei. Destiny had Swiss Ninja has discovered this document, and has not told anyone. This is his main motive." The Group was silent. Hung Continued. "Now, we must bring back Ninjahopper. We no longer need to listen to the Doctorine because it was broken. At all costs, stop Swiss Ninja at all costs. There is also Sensei Wriath, who will also want to take you down. Make sure that both enemies do not reach their goal, or else the Balance of the Dojo will be ruined!" Corai: "How can we stop him? We may be deemed Sensei Replacements, but we had no power!" "We will Help you. Since you are of our Blood, we are able to give you tremendous power that is ten times more powerful than any other normal Sensei. Use this power wisely and generously. However, Beware of Swiss Ninja, because he too can use our power to take over the Dojo. Now, we must be parting our seperate ways. We are always with you........ so Good luck." It grew dark again, and the Senseis turned into statues. Everyone knew what to do. ---- "We Forgot to ask them about the mural!" pointed Jock. Everyone sighed. Then, a glowing mist formed. The Ghost of Hung reappeared into the Dark Sancutary. Everyone Stared. "I told you that I was always with you, right? You can always ask me questions whenever you need to. The Mural is a picture of an 'Avatar', a legendary creature that is one hundred more times powerful than all the Senseis that have existed Combined. You will meet him when the day comes....." The Ghost Disappeared. Chapter 8: The Mission Snowzerland War Bots and Sensei Wraith Ninjas surrounded the Sanctuary Entrance. They waited with their armed weapons for the Penguins to come out. The Door Finally Opened slowly. Suddenly, Jock and Fisch appeared with their eyes glowing. FWOOSH!!!! FWOOSH!!!! FWOOSH!!!! FWOOSH!!!! They were blasting hugh fireballs at the Soldiers! Many of them ran away, while the War Bots were destroyed in the blasts. Fisch and Jock's Eyes stopped glowing, and they and the other two (Clovis and Corai) escaped the room back to the Dojo. Outside the Dojo and Around all of CP, there were tons of Snowzerland War Bots and Soldiers Surrounding the Dojo and occupying the island. There was even a thousand ships surrounding the island as well, most of them were battling the Viking Ships. Water Sensei and Corai's Four men returned to the Group. WS: "There is no way that we can defeat them.... there is just too many..." Water Sensei collapsed and covered his face in fear. Clovis: "Come on, be merry! We can do it!" Now, Clovis, Fisch, and Jock went into the Sensei State (when their eyes glow and they get power) and exited the Dojo. Corai was the only one who didn't go into the State. Corai: "I am NOT a ninja!!!!" However, a whisper from somwhere told him, "It is who you are. Dont worry, we will take care of everything." This Convinced Corai, too, to go into the Sensei state. He went out to the Dojo Courtyard with the others. ---- The Four Penguins stood out in the Courtyard in plain sight, while still in the Sensei State. The Soldiers saw this, and got ready to strike them down. Swiss Ninja stood with his men. He commanded: "Arm the Catapults and destroy them!" The Men quickly armed the catapults with fireballs. "FIRE!!!!" The Fireballs flew towards the Dojo at a tremendous speed. It was Clovis who made the first move. He was bending a bunch of snow (using Snowbending and the Sensei State) around him, and used it as a shield to deflect (barely) the first fireball hits, but the areas where the balls hit turned to water. Fisch turned toward the Ships, and created and controlled a huge wave that capsized all the Snowzerland ships! (but not the viking ships) Swish!!!! This was a good relief for the viking ships. Jock and Corai stepped in unison and blasted a huge, never ending fireblast at the Forces on the Ground. FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!! "Retreat!!" Swiss Cried. All the Soldiers ran towards the sea. Then, All Four Penguins created another great wave that swallowed Swiss Ninja, Sensei Wraith, the Solders, and the ships. They then sent them all the way back to Snowzerland......... SWOOOSH!!!! The Four Penguins eyes stopped glowing. They all felt drowsy. Corai: "What Happened?" Water Sensei Reappeared from the Dojo. He exclaimed: "All of you used the Legendary Sensei State! It was amazing! You used the Three Elements to drive away an entire army, and saved the Dojo!" Jock: "I Felt the Power of the Senseis working within us...." Water Sensei: "Wonderful! Let us celebrate!" Fisch: "Looks like our First Mission is complete." Chapter 9:Snowzerland Plans The rough waves of the Ocean crashed onto the Southern Shore of Snowzerland. Out of the ocean, came out a blue, trembling, flipper. It Grasped the sand on the shoreline desperately. The wave drew back to reveal that this flipper was Swiss Ninja's. Swiss Ninja coughed and sputtered. He was covered with cuts and buises. All along the coastline, many other soldiers that washed upon the shore had a similar problem. Austin8310 crawled up on the sand near Swiss. "I guess that didn't work so well. What gave them the power to shoot FIREBALLS at us?!? How did they..." He then passed out on the sand. In an hour, the National Coast Guard of Snowzerland sent in several medical helicopters to transport the injured Soldiers and Swiss Ninja to various Hospitals in the other cities. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough room for all the hospitals to fit all the soldiers, so several medics had to place tents to house the remaining soldiers. Since they had high positions, Swiss and Austin were able to go to the hospital first. They didn't have anything in particular wrong with them, but they did have to put a bunch of band-aids on them. They were released out of the hospital soon after..... and Swiss Ninja went back to his castle to rest. A few days later, Swiss and most of his troops were together again. However, Swiss didn't have enough troops. "Grrr. I have 40 less soldiers. Those ones are still in the hospital. " Austin8310 came up and said, "I have a solution." Swiss Ninja stared at him and laughed. "You're a BOUNTY HUNTER! You're not good at battle plans, or recruiting! Walking around with that big fish makes you look like Penghis Khan!" Austin8310 glared at him. "MUST...NOT...WHACK...WITH.........Well, anyway, my plan was an old contact of mine. Johnathan Wolfhunter is the name of the guy. He leads a troop of Panzergrenaders. They sound cooler than war bots anyway. So, I could get him to come round and give you some help. I'm sure I can get him on discount...I think." Swiss Ninja realized that a battalion of panzergrenadiers would be a welcome addition to his forces, and told Austin to call em up. ---- Johnathan checked his scope. Clean. He'd wait to take the shot. The wind was bad. The Snowball would be blown away so he'd have to wait. He muttered some words. "Pay my Governance bills and I'll be fine. Owe my strength. Owe my stregth". Suddenly his mobile phone rang just as he took the shot. It missed, thanks to the phone, which was heard. "DARN! THIS IS ALPHA 2, THE TaliBEAN are onto me" he said on his radio. "Roger, this is Bravo 2, did you get him?" "Negetive. Miss. Thanks to my phone". "Keep it off". "Look I'll get him as he grabbed. He took out his handheld Deletion Laser. "EAT TO LASER, STR00DEL!" "0 n0 n01 LOLZ!" the Talibean yelled as they were slowly deleted. His phone kept on ringing. "DIE!" as he shot more. He rushed to find the weapons dealer. He was driving his car and trying to run over Johnathan. He took out his Deletion Missile Launcher and shot a rocket. FIZZ! The car disappeared and with it the dealer. He answered his phone. "Hello? Johnathan speaking". "It's Austin" Austin replied. "Great time to call. I was hired for a mission - involved TaliBEAN". "Sounds great". "Wasn't. Thanks to your phone ringing I missed my shot, the TaliBEAN found me, could had laughed to death but at least I killed the dealer. The Penguin Police Troop and the Terrain Spy Union will evac me and clean up the mess. Yeah what it is? Need me?" "Well let's say Swiss Ninja needs you". "Ohhhh... I don't know... I had to fight him during the war". "Forget that. He needs help. There's a Sensei war - Ninjahopper got kidnapped by terrorists. Everyones fighting over it". Austin didn't want to tell the truth, otherwise he would had "decieved" Swiss and wouldn't want to get in trouble. "Their war. Not mine". "C'mon Johnathan". Johnathan sighed. "Cause we're mates, ok". "Cool!" "Where am I needed?" Austin went off the phone for a bit. ---- Austin put the phone on hold. "Where should we send his Panzergrenadiers?" Austin asked Swiss. "Most Pen Chi Island. The rest with our army fighting Sensei Wraith and Water Sensei. Oh and four companies for Pen Chi, a platoon for the Dojo". ---- "Send four companies to Pen Chi Island". "Big order. Most of my PMC". "But your best Platoon at the Dojo". "Sure thing! That will be 40 million fishes". "WHAAAAAAAAAA?" "Swiss is rich. He can pay". "Yeah. It must be big business". "It is Well got to go, cya". Johnathan cut off the phone. "Done!" he said to himself, as his helicopter landed. ---- "We got him - for 40 million fishes". "Pay the guy" Swiss said. "I have a Maverick bank acount - I'll give it to him via that". Austin saluted Swiss. "Oh... and whatever happens... don't let him anywhere near Ninjahopper's cell - we'll loose him otherwise" Swiss ordered. "Yes boss". ---- Chapter 10: One More Attempt! As all of Swiss's forces walked up to the dojo, Corai shrieked in fear. "HE'S BACK!" Swiss waved at Corai through a window. Jock Hochstadt and his viking army prepared for battle, as they were stationed outside the dojo. Water Sensei was...sitting in the river. Swiss snapped his fingers and the 30 grenadiers opened fire. They blasted the doors wide open and the doors flew. One landed near Corai, the other near the river. Jock Hochstadt yelled and had his army charge. They started destroying War Bots, but being frozen by ditto Grenades, and smacked by soldiers. Swiss saw Jock in the middle of the battle and pulled out his deck. He threw a 10 snow at him, and an avalanche started from the mountain. Unluckily for Jock, he threw a 5 Water card at him. He sprayed a wave of water around his soldiers, but it was frozen into ice. It cost Jock precious time hacking away at the ice. By that time, Swiss and his army were entering the dojo. Unluckily for him... Water Sensei was sitting in the river for a reason. He stood up, and blasted the river at Swiss Ninja and his troops. It washed him down the mountain, and the four Bayonet Troopers fired compressed frozen pizzas to make sure they didn't try to get back up. Swiss angrily stared at the smoking Dojo, and wondered how he had been subdued AGAIN. He was going back. Tonight. ---- Swiss Ninja and his men had camped on the beach of CP, thinking of a plan. Swiss: "How can I do this???? I don't have any of those super powers!!!! This is going to be hopeless!" A flipper behind him patted Swiss on his shoulder. It was Sensei Wraith. He said: "Of course you can do it." Swiss turned around. "What do you mean?" "You possess those super powers. You can activate the 'Sensei State' just like your family." "HOW????" "You must call upon your Sensei Ancestors. Only Hochstadt Family members can do this, so I cant tell you what it is like. All I know is, that you will be able to use the powers of your Sensei Ancestors to destroy anything in your path." "Wonderful............." ---- Swiss and Sensei Wraith made their alliance, to storm the dojo once again. At night, at 10:00, Swiss sounded his men to prepare for the final battle. they marched slowly toward their destination. ---- The Five where still in the Dojo, protecting it from Snowzerland. This time though, Swiss Ninja's forces had rehealed, and the same fleet came into the clearing. Only Water Sensei was awake. "They're back." Fisch and Jock woke up. "Wuhh?" they responded, still drowsy. "Swiss Ninja's Forces have come back. Best to wake up Corai and The Jester if we want to be safe...." ---- Swiss Ninja and his men began to walk up the Dojo stairway. "Looks like my men have healed. Now that i have found my weapon, I am unstoppable!!!!!!" When Swiss Ninja arrived at the Dojo Courtyard, he stopped, and faced the Locked Doors. He took deep breaths. "Senseis......give me sensei power!" He murmered. Then, Swiss Ninja's Eyes began to glow..........HE WAS IN THE SENSEI STATE!!!!! Swiss Ninja stood into a stance, and suddenly, he blasted a huge Fire Ball from his flippers, and broke through the Dojo Doors!!!!! FWOOSH!!!! He and his men charged in..... taking no notice to the burning Doors that Swiss Ninja broke through. Chapter 11: The Final Battle - Swiss Ninja is Stopped! The sudden blast threw the favorable five off cource. Fisch was outraged that Swiss had learned how to use the power, but what did it matter now? Fisch and his friends had to do whatever they could from being hit by Swiss Ninja's Fireballs. FWOOSH!!!! It didn't take long until Swiss Ninja's careless blasts began to burn up the Dojo. Flames began to engulf the room, but that was when Fisch decided to go into the Sensei State. When he did, he amazingly was able to bend water out of thin air, and put the fires out. As he continued to fight with swiss, this bought time for the others to run to the Ninja Hideout. Swiss Ninja stopped being in the Senei State, and so did Fisch. "You can't hide from me. Your bretheren are chickens!!!!" Swiss Ninja ran to the Hideout, with Fisch trailing behind. Swiss Ninja's barging in, scared Corai and the others who escaped. "You Fools. Admit to it that you LOST! You are all pitiful failures, even from the start. The USA barely helped you!" Everyone sighed. Swiss Grinned. "Now, surrender to me now, give me the Dojo, and I won't arrest you." Fisch:"Never." It was now clear, that now they had learned that they didn't need the Sensei state to access the power. they had already learned how to use it...... First, Jock bended the water from the small channels nearby, and flung it toward Swiss Ninja. Swish! However, Swiss Ninja redirected the water, and the water hit Jock back again. With the Water, Swiss drowned Jock in the Water, and Froze it! Crackkkk! Jock couldn't seem to get free of Swiss Ninja's Iceberg. He was frozen solid inside. This casualty didn't seem to bother the others, though. It was Clovis who made the next move. He tried to throw a chunk of snow at Swiss Ninja, but Swiss Ninja redirected that too, and threw the snow at Clovis, and then flung the Snow and Clovis out of the Hideout. There was only two penguins left. Fisch got into his stance. He waited for Swiss Ninja's Move. Swiss did the unexpected. He moved his arms around in circles, and began to generate.........electricity! Fisch's Eyes grew wide. Then, it happened. ZAP!!!!!!! Swiss Ninja had blasted his brother with the unforgiving blast of lighting. It was so strong, it blasted Fisch into the air, and he landed in South Pole City! -- with a bang. Corai could only watch his cousin be attacked brutally. He began to cry. Swiss shook his head. "You were foolish not to join me. Now, surrender to me now, and you will not end up like my brother did!" Corai stared at Swiss, and broke in tears. While doing this he screamed: "YOU MADMAN!!!! NEVER IN YOUR LIFE!!!!" "Then, thats too bad. YOU SHALL DIE!" Corai collapsed to the ground and begged for mercy. "Please.....Don't! Oh Please do not kill me!!!!" Zuh, Zuh, Zuh.... Swiss was getting ready to strike Corai down with the lighning. Swiss was only ten feet away. Corai thought to himself: "This is going to be a messy ending...." and covered his face, peeking a little. Suddenly, as Swiss was about to Strike, a figure appeared from the mist. It's appearance was of a Human, but it obviously wasn't one. He was blocking Swiss Ninja's target, and the figure grabbed Swiss Ninja's Flippers, and redirected His Lignting into the stormy sky. He let go, and Swiss shuddered. Corai finally noticed the creature....it was the creature on the Mural! (here is his picture, just if you havent seen it) The Figure was very tall. Being very tall himself, Swiss Ninja was as tall as the figure's shoulder. Then, the Figure Spoke in a clear, authoritive voice: "My name is Roku. I am not a human, but what you call an 'Avatar'. I come from a parallel universe, which I am dead in...... In this universe, I have accustomed to keep balance of this world, because i am very powerful. In short, i am the guardian of the Sensei." Swiss Sneered, but Avatar Roku wasn't finished. "Young Swiss Ninja, you have caused havoc among the nations of Antarctica. You have abused the power of your ancestors in the Sensei State. For that, you must pay a price." Swiss Ninja's face turned red, and was about to attack. Roku was quick, and put his hand on Swiss Ninja's forehead. then, Roku went into the Avatar State, as to Swiss went into the Sensei state. Then, both of the creatures flashed. Swiss Ninja stopped being in the sensei State. He felt weak and tipsy. Avatar Roku then went out of the Avatar State. a drowsy Swiss Ninja questioned: "What in the name of Flim-Flam did you do to me????" "I Took away your ability to use the power from your Ancestors." Corai's eyes widened. "You can do that?" ---- The rest of the night was spent trying to unfreeze Jock, and finding Fisch and Clovis. Amazingly, Fisch had survived the Lightning because he was immortal, a secret Swiss didn't know. Clovis was found sleeping on the Lighthouse beacon, all safe. ---- A few days later, everyone reunited again. Swiss had retreated, and was going home. Roku was here to stay, and went to celebrate with everyone. Corai looked into the horizon. "Looks like another war successful for us...." Water Sensei broke the Silence. "But where in crimeny is Ninjahopper??" ---- Johnathan Wolfhunter inspected his Panzergrenadiers. He was in command of Pen Chi Island. There wss no sign of a War Bot; the War Bots were the front line while his men were the backbone. "Men! We're doing this for 500 million - I know this guy is desperate. I offered him 40 million at first. Just a little con. I kept on increasing it until I got a half a billion". Johnathan yelled to his troops. "Now we don't want to loose this island. There is the possibility of an attack". ---- A predator drone surveyed the area. The small recon squad was only the beginning. There was every possibility that Ninjahopper was here. Captain Andy Price was going from executive officer to commander of a battalion. Promotion wasn't far away. Price wanted to make a mark. "Price, you're in position?" Commander David "Dave" Davis asked. "Sir!" "Remember, this is only recon - don't alert the sentries" Price told him. The enemy weren't the normal ones he faced during the cookie war. Not War Bots or the small militias raised by the cities in Snowzerland. These were trained mercenaries, those who knew how to fire a bullet. The small observation post Dave had ordered him to set up was hidden yet he knew that these guys knew how find them. If he had any chance of staying hidden, stealth was the key. The mercenaries boarded a few Halftracks, escorted by Leopard Seal 1 tanks. Land Rover Wolves also transported soldiers. At last, the Snoss gunship helicopters had began to deploy War Bots as the sentries with only one mercenary every 10 war bots. Price knew it was harder. War Bots could detect all but the most sudden of movements. If they were alerted they remain as cannon fodder while the elite private military contractors made their way up. "8 hours Price" Dave told him. Eight hours of watching. ---- The Next Day Warlord inspected his new battalion. He was no longer Captain Andy "Warlord" Price. He was Commander Andy "Warlord" Price. Dave split his battalion into half, giving half to Warlord's. The other half were fresh recruits for both battalions. He had an executive officer, Captain Robert Harrows and a senior NCO, Command Sergent Major Bobby Jackson. They were penguins he knew. Today as the 35th Shock Trooper Battalion they will deploy into combat to rescue Ninjahopper. Warlord would brief his men and go out into combat. Price's battalion were spearheading the assault. Price had only 1,200 men - no tanks, no air support, several transport helicopters, only a few drones. The enemy had hundreds of well placed mercenaries, thousands of bot sentries, gunships, air support tanks and yes, drone support. "Ok men, move out. This will be an all out charge, Board those copters" Price told his men. Price jumped onto the main helicopter, Whisky 1. It flew into the air, followed by a convoy of helicopters. In the air, they were sitting ducks - this had to be a quick job. ---- Johnathan Wolfhunter had overlooked his guarding men. All were ready. No man would step into the area. Suddenly the attack siren had just alerted. "What's happening?" Wolfhunter said on the radio. "We're under attack. TerraMount special forces" a war bot voice replied. "Hold your ground. Reinforcements will arrive. If they're using helicopters, force them to land - I want prisoners". "Sir!" ---- "SAMs launching deletion missiles!" Andy's pilot said. "Dodge!" Normally the helicopters would had been hit by the missiles. But these pilots were some of the best in TerraMount. That's why they were selected. They landed behind the War Bots in front of the panzergrenadiers. They jumped off and began the attack. Andy led his men to the gates. What followed was heavy machine gun fire. From the panzergrenadiers. They were pinned down. "SPAM BOMBs - away!" Andy said, as spam bombs were thrown at the panzergrenadier. Injuries were suffered but they would need much more spam bombs to take all of them out. But Andy was Andy. He had an idea. "Get a squad and a heli here. We're going onto the roof". ---- Snowzer Cheese was fired at the helicopter. They all missed. When they got to the roof, someone was waiting for them... "JOHNATHAN WOLFHUNTER!" Andy yelled. His soldiers raised their weapons but Johnathan had thrown Snowzer Cheese A at them. It detonated and only Andy survived impact. Everyone was injured. "And now for you..." Johnathan told Andy, taking out a pistol Snowball Gun. "Wait!" Andy said as he raised his hands up. "Surrender?" "Yeah... I surrender". "And your men?" "They surrender?". ---- Johnathan and his Panzergrenadiers took the TerraMounts to the almost full prisons. Prisoners now had cell mates. They were disloyal Snoss and enemies. But Johnathan just assumed that they were dangerous criminals like Underground PWN Mafia gangsters. "You mix with these gangsters for attacking us!" Johnathan told Andy. Johnathan had problem. All the cells were full. "Darn! Looks like I have no choice but to take you to the basement cells". Little did Johnathan know is that Ninjahopper was held here. ---- Ninjahopper eaten his soap soup. He heard gunfire outside but there was no chance of rescue. Outside, two War Bots guards kept watch. Suddenly the door opened and Johnathan entered the corridoor. "You aren't permitted - ahhhhhhhhh!" Johnathan deleted both of them with his deletion laser. He was about to throw him into cell until he saw Ninjahopper. "Ninjahopper?" "Help me!" Johnathan opened the cell and gave him his protein chocolate bar. He devoured it like a zombie. "So you were not kidnapped by terrorists?" "I was kidnapped by terrorists. Swiss Ninja. That's the terrorist". "It must be hard. Well, you and the TerraMounts are free. Meanwhile, I'm shutting down the War Bots here and moving out". He let Ninjahopper out. And that was that. But he had to make a call before the war ended. Epilogue: One Last Call "Austin. Where are you?" "Back in the palace". "The wars over". "I know". "There was one more war I had to fight. At Pen Chi". "And?" "I freed Ninjahopper". "Wait... how did you know?" "I saw him eat soap soup. According to methods he was forced to listen to Polka and was given pills containing I Love U Flu Virus. I just given him medicine". "So... what you did was right?" "Yeah. I nicked 500 million from Swiss Ninja's account. But I'll split with you. Cause we're mates". "WHAT?!??????????? I'M RICH!" "Yeah. So wanna go to the pub and we can discuss it". "Sure". "Ok, cya there". "Yeah bye". THE END!